Luz de luna
by Kurouka
Summary: Mi primer fic de D.Gray-Man.Un herido, una historia interrumpida y muchos exorcitas...soy malísima para los sumarios. Dejad reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Cuando vio aquello tirado a pocos metros de la entrada de la sede de la congregación, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Al inicio pensó que era sólo un montón de harapos que el viento quizás había apilado, pero entonces el amasijo de ropajes se movió y dejó entrever algo que parecía piel clara. O al menos a eso se asemejaba la parte que no estaba enrojecida de sangre, seca en algunos lugares y todavía goteante en otros.

Allen miró al pequeño bulto que llevaba sobre la cabeza, bajo la capucha, preguntándole sin abrir la boca qué debería hacer. Sin embargo, su sentido común se impuso, aunque no tenía muy claro todavía qué era aquello que estaba derribado enfrente de la puerta.

Suspirando, se acercó a la ahora inmóvil figura y ni se molestó en retirarle la capucha. Llevaba puesto un uniforme negro como el suyo, y haciendo uso de su ojo comprobó que no era una trampa.

-Menuda paliza llevas encima, compañero. No siquiera fuistes capaz de llegar adentro.- continuó camino, ésta vez con un peso añadido sobre el hombro.- hueles de un modo extraño, amigo. Procura no morirte, enseguida estamos dentro y te atenderán lo mejor posible. Tú no te preocupes por nada, que vas a salir de ésta. A condición de que luego nos presentemos más formalmente, obvio.

Inexplicablemente, al primero que vio nada más entrar fue a Lavi.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a rescatar a gatitos en los árboles, Allen-chan?.

-No estaba en un árbol, estaba justo delante de la entrada. Debe de ser uno de los exorcistas que salieron de misión ésta semana.- observó el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.-¿Qué pasa?.

-Esta semana nadie salió todavía de misión excepto tú y Lenalee.

-Pues fijo que no es Lenalee. Éste es un tío. Y si no es de esta semana será de la pasada.

-Ya volvieron todos.- Lavi miró de nuevo al chico.- incluso Yuu-chan llegó hace un par de días y fue el más tardón, casi tienen que ir a buscarle porque se enfajó de muy mala manera.

-¡Pues será uno de los que no llegó el mes pasado!. ¿A mi que me preguntas?. Yo lo vi herido y lo metí, no me parecía justo dejarlo morir fuera.-le empezaba a pesar, y movió el hombro para acomodarlo mejor. Con ese movimiento, la capucha del desconocido se descorrió, y Allen pudo sentir los ojos estupefactos del otro chico fijos su propia espalda. Sin comprender, se fijó en la cara que descansaba sobre su cuerpo. De la impresión, casi suelta su carga.- ¡Esto no es un hombre!.

Hizo amago de soltarla, pero un grito infernal lo paró.

-¡Si la dejas en el suelo juro por Dios que te mataré!.

-¿Lavi?.

-¡Que no la sueltes, te digo!.- en silencio, corrió a su lado y recogió en sus brazos la persona a la que Allen había metido en el edificio. Cuando se la quitó de encima, pudo mirar a la herida a la cara. O al menos, lo que se veía entre los chorretones de sangre. El otro muchacho le quitó por completo la capucha sin dejar de temblar.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba el abrigo. ¿Quien te hizo esto?. Dios mio, goteas sangre por todos los lados. Creo que vamos a necesitar algo para abrigarte.- recogió el abrigo que Allen le ofrecía.- muchas gracias.

-De nada.- se volvió hacia Timcampy.- ve a buscar ayuda, corre.

-Avisa a cualquiera que no sea Kanda, por favor.

-¿Me puedes decir quien es?.

-Nosotros la llamábamos Cheza, Cheza Black. Lo cual no quita que ése sea un nombre falso, por supuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pensaba que se había largado.

-Pues por lo visto le han dado de lo lindo en el intermedio.

Los dos chicos se giraron para observar a Komui, y Lavi soltó un reniego.

-¿Qué hago con ella?.

-Si sigue descargando sangre a esa velocidad, mandarla al crematorio.

-No hagas bromas macabras y ayúdame, anda. Kanda puede llegar en cualquier momento y no voy a ser yo el que le explique ésto. Él cree que se largó por otras razones. Si ahora la ve así no puedo asegurar su reacción. Puede ser que hasta intente matarme a mí, su amigo del alma.

-Ahora mismo no es eso lo importante.- Konui se acercó a Lavi y miró a la chica.- está perdiendo sangre con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?. Tengo la manga del abrigo encharcada.

En ese momento la muchacha tuvo una convulsión y vomitó sangre.

-Cuidado, Lavi. Aparte de las heridas tiene encima un efecto rebote gigantesco.

Allen observó cómo la levantaban con cuidado.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta el límite de esa manera?. Supongo que es una exorcista.

-Claro que es una exorcista. ¿Qué demonios podría ser si no?. Se está enfriando muy rápido.- para hacer más hincapié en sus palabras estrechó a la muchacha contra su pecho y le cubrió la cabeza de nuevo con la capucha.-es mejor que la llevemos de una puñetera vez a la enfermería.

-La enfermería está deshabitada desde hace casi un mes. Está fría, si la metes allí creo que se te muere.

-Pues hace la pila que su habitación está ocupada. ¿Dónde sugieres que la meta?.

-En la habitación de alguien. Prueba en la de Lenalee. A ella no le inportará.

-¿Qué le queréis meter en el cuarto a Lenalee?.

Lavi renegó de nuevo

-Justo tenías que pasar por aquí. ¿No tienes nada que hacer en otro sitio?. En cualquier sitio menos en éste.

Kanda ni le dirigió la mirada, pero continuó parado en el medio del pasillo. Finalmente, se fijó en el pelirrojo. Y una sola mirada bastó para entenderlo todo y urdir el plan.

-Da la casualidad de que pasaba para entrenarme y os encontré aquí parlamentando. ¿Qué llevas ahí?.

-Ahora sí que tenemos un problema.

Sin embargo, Komui le sonrió totalmente tranquilo.

-Pues verás, Allen encontró un herido grave enfrente a nuestra puerta. De hecho, es tan grave que si lo llevamos a la enfermería es problable que muera porque se destemplará, así que decidimos metérselo en la habitación a Lenalee. No creemos que le importe.

-Si tan grave está, rematadlo. Le ahorraréis dolores.

-No creo que digas eso dentro de un momento.

-Komui, no lo hagas.

-Deja, Lavi. Al fin y al cabo tiene que saberlo.

Sin dejar que nadie lo parara simplemente cogió la capucha que cubria la cara de la muchacha y se la quitó de un tirón.

-¿A que ahora no tienes intención de rematarla para evitarle sufrimientos?.

-Komui, eres un poco bastardo.

El otro chico se había quedado blanco y callado, mirando fijamente a la chica con la boca levemente abierta. Finalmente, se la arrebató a Lavi de los brazos y se encaminó por el pasillo.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, Kanda?.

-A mi habitación.

Los demás lo dejaron ir sin ningún comentario, hasta que se perdió de vista. Cuando lo hizo, Komui sonrió.

-Solucionado el problema de alojamiento. Ahora vamos a intentar solucionar el problema de la inminente muerte.- sonrió al chico.- gracias, Allen. Ya puedes ir a donde quieras.

Al verla abrir los ojos les sorprendió percatarse de que no estaba muerta, y aún les sorprendió más que los reconociera.

-Bienvenida a casa, Cheza. Ahora descansa, estamos en ello. Cierra los ojos y atiende a lo que te digo.- el chico dudó.- vamos a hacer una cosita. Tengo tu mano cogida, si me entiendes apriétame los dedos. Hacemos una prueba, si me estás escuchando hazlo.-Hubo un momento de duda, pero enseguida apareció la presión, pequeña pero inconfundible.- así me gusta, eso está pero que muy bien.-miró a Komui, que en ese momento estaba atareado en la pierna derecha.- los nervios de esta mano funcionan correctamente.

-Me gusta oír eso. ¿Y por ese lado, Kanda?.- el murmullo fue ininteligible.- no te oigo.

-Digo que le está costando trabajo pero que aprieta fuerte.

-Así me gusta, chica valiente.- Lavi le soltó la mano.- ahora apriétale sólo a él, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Lenalee para que nos venga a ayudar a curarte.

Cuando el chico abandonó la habitación, Komui volvió a la carga.

-Estás hecha una porquería, es mejor que vengas de vez en cuando con heridas pequeñas y no así. Dime la verdad, vinistes aquí porque pensastes que morirías.

-Ésta idiota está apretando la mano.

-A ver a quien le estás llamando idiota, Yû.

-Era lo que me faltaba.- Kanda le pasó una esponja por la mano, limpiándola parcialmente de sangre.- cállate y en cuanto te arreglen puedes chillarme, porque yo no me voy a cortar en cuestión de chillarte a ti. Tenemos mucho que arreglar tu y yo.

-Creo que ésto está más o menos sujeto. No te muevas, si se abre se arma.- las convulsiones comenzaron de nuevo, y pronto la chica no pudo continuar agarrando la mano que se le tendía.- Kanda, cógele la cabeza y ladeásela. Si se ahoga ahora todo habrá sido en vano.

-Es lo que intento. Pero se mueve como una anguila.- le ladeó la cara y aguantó la lluvia de sangre en su regazo admirablemente bien.- me está poniendo los pantalones perdidos.

Cuando por fin paró el ataque, la chica no recuperó la consciencia, y empezaron a preocuparse.

-Por lo menos ahora ya casi no sangra.- otra vez un murmullo inaudible.- te estoy diciendo que hables más alto.

-Digo que cada vez está más fría.

-Ponle tu abrigo por encima, ya queda poco para que empiece a recuperar temperatura. Enciende el brasero. Haz lo que quieras, métete en la cama si es necesario, pero evita que se enfríe.

-Supongo que hicimos bien trayendo nuestros braseros.-Lenalee estaba en el vano de la puerta, con Lavi detrás cargado con dos braseros y con Allen agarrando otro. Por detrás aún se veía a otra persona, Miranda, una exorcista. Se acercó a la cama y miró a la herida.- como tu me decías, Lavi. Ya está empezando a cambiar.

-¿A cambiar?.

-En cuanto se queda inconsciente su Inocencia comienza a mandar en su cuerpo y lo transforma. Mira Allen, ahora puedes darte cuenta.

Era verdad, su pelo comenzaba a mutar a un gris paloma, y su piel se acetrinó un poco. Lavi se acercó a Allen y le quitó el brasero para conectarlo.

-Ahora tiene un aspecto repugnante, dentro de un par de días podría lograr que dos hombres se mataran a cambio de una sonrisa.

Lenalee lo miró, malhumorada.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Lavi. Ahora mismo la que se muere es ella.

Komui soltó una risita.

-Por ahora no. en cuanto su Inocencia comienza el proceso su curación empieza poco a poco. No hay prisa, pero tampoco pausa.-miró a la tímida exorcista.- lo que no quiere decir que tu ayuda no sea magníficamente recibida, Miranda.

-Pero mientras se cure no podrá salir de la habitación.- Lenalee miró a Kanda.- ¿a ti no te importa tener a alguien ocupando así tu espacio?.

Kanda la miró con ira.

-Si me importara, no la habría traído en el primer momento, ¿no crees?.- miró a Komui.- se quedará aquí es tiempo que necesite, no tengo problema.

Lavi sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-No hagas bromas, imbécil. Komui, ¿ya está más o menos estabilizada?.

-Sí, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

-Bueno, pues vamos a dejar que lo haga.- miró a su gólem.- quédate aquí, y si se pone mal me vienes a avisar. Miranda, -miró a la otra chica, que se ruborizó y se puso nerviosa.- ayúdala en todo lo que puedas.

Cuando salieron todos de la habitación, Allen recuperó la visión de los hechos.

-Sigue tan maleducado como de costumbre. A lo tonto nos acaba de echar a todos de la habitación.

En el momento de abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un gólem de color negro atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso la enfureció, porque sabía quien era su dueño.

-Veo que has decidido sobrevivir a ésto. Buena idea.

Fijó los ojos en la persona que estaba de espaldas, y que a su vez la miraba gracias a un espejo. Por lo visto, se estaba cambiando de ropa después de un entrenamiento, ya que se quitó la coleta por fuera de la camisa y se volvió. Le sonrió, aun a pesar de la tensión y de que se reconocía lo forzado de la mueca.

-Los mandé fuera antes de la transformación, y nadie la vio. Claro está, no eché fuera a la persona que te curó. Estás como siempre.

-¿Como siempre?.

-Bueno, antes ya estabas así de guapa.

No pudo aguantar más, y soltó una carcajada que pronto se convirtió en estertores.

-Es un chiste muy bueno. Ahora puedes esperar a que me recupere para que así pueda empezar a darte patadas en el culo. Y te advierto que no pienso parar pronto.

-Pues entonces ya somos dos. Yo a tí también te tengo ganas. Te largaste de una manera muy valiente, señorita.

-Me hacía falta un cambio de aires y me dieron una misión interesante, nada mas.

-Osea, que tenemos que achacar casi un año de desaparición a una misión interesante. Y por si fuera poco, mira como vuelves.

-Eso es asunto mío. Y puedes decir lo que te dé la gana, porque por un oido me entra y por el otro me sale.

-Por cierto, te puse las dos Inocencias sobre la cómoda.

-No me gusta que me registren.

-Se te cayeron del abrigo, no fue un registro. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, mi habitación, mis normas.

-No estoy aquí por elección propia, eso tenlo por seguro. Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?.

-Verás, es una larguísima historia que se resume en una frase: cierra la boca y obedéceme.

-No te estoy entendiendo.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, sólo limítate a hacer lo que te acabo de decir.

-Vale, me da exactamente lo mismo.- hizo amago de levantarse.- por mí puedes inscribirte en la legión de limpiadores de retretes, no me importa.

-Un segundito, ¿adónde te crees que vas?.

-A desayunar.

-¡Son las doce de la noche!.

-Magnífico pues. Voy a cenar.

-Te traigo la cena aquí, Cheza.

-No cuela. Así tú también podrás cenar. Y si vuelves a darme una orden, te mataré.

-A mi no me hace falta cenar ni nada de eso.- un sonido extraño hizo que la chica lo observara con una ceja levantada. Con un poco de sentimiento de culpa, Kanda se llevó una mano al abdomen.- quizá si que me hace un poco de falta comer algo. Pero no sé si estarás en condiciones.

La chica ya se había levantado de la cama y se apoyaba en el cabezal con gesto inseguro.

-Creo que no me caeré en el primer centenar de pasos.

-Bueno, eso está bien. Después supongo que tendré que ayudarte.- el chico soltó un renuncio.- ese maldito pelo no deja de fastidiarme. ¿nunca pensaste en cortarlo?.

La muchacha lo miró estupefacta, pero al final sonrió.

-Desde luego que no. Es una promesa, lo sabes. No hasta que terminemos con él.

Kanda suspiró.

-Sea así, pues. Pero al menos déjame que te lo recorte un poco.

-No quiero que me lo recortes. Antes eras bastante torpe, y francamente dudo que hayas mejorado.

-Pues entonces que te lo ate. En eso soy bueno y no quiero que vayas por ahí con esa mata de pelo suelta.

-Puedo hacerlo yo.

-No, no puedes.- la trajo hacia el borde de la cama y la sentó.- tienes el torso vendado, las heridas aún no están del todo curadas. Déjame a mi, sólo para que no se te metan delante de la cara.-sin parar de hablar cogió un par de mechones delanteros y los trenzó con bastante desmaña en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica.- así podrás mirar por donde vas.

-Kanda, ¿estás haciéndome la pelota?.

-Desde luego que no.

-Prefiero al Yû gruñón, antes que al Yû raro este que me está trenzando el pelo.

-No te hagas a la idea de que me quedaré así siempre, es sólo mientras estás tan enferma. Después, procura no contrariarme. Y si tu pelo me molesta, esperaré a que te duermas y luego te lo cortaré.

-Eso espero. Me estabas poniendo los pelos de punta.

Entre balbuceos y sonrojos, Miranda estaba explicando cómo había ido todo en la habitación de Kanda a su espectante público.

-¿Entonces se va a poner bien?.-Krowley se sentó al lado de Allen mientras cogía el tenedor que esperaba en la mesa.- Allen me dijo que estaba bastante para el arrastre.

-Y que lo digas.- Allen atacó su décimo plato de arroz.- cuando la cogí pensé que era un tío, me mojó todo el abrigo de sangre.

-Tanto da, Krow-chan.- Lavi le sonrió entre dos tragos de agua.- es sorprendentemente fuerte, ya verás.

-De todas maneras, hay algo que no entiendo.- Reever miró a Lenalee.- ¿no hubiera sido mejor que descansara en tu habitación?.

-No, es mucho mejor así.- Lenalee le sonrió.- creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo metida en la cama.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Vaya, Miranda.- Allen le sonrió.- creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan segura de ti misma. Es un agradable cambio.

-Es que la estoy viendo venir.

-¿Dónde?.- Lavi miró hacia donde la chica señalaba.- vaya, parece que ya le tomó la medida de nuevo a Kanda. Es de lo que no hay.

-Debería estar metida en cama.

-Eso mejor díselo a ella, subjefe Reever. A mi no creo que me haga caso.

Mientras tanto los recién llegados habían alcanzado la mesa. Kanda frunció el ceño y sujetó aún más a la chica por la cintura.

-Lo siento mucho, no se quería quedar en la cama.- apoyó levemente la cabeza en la coronilla de la chica.- ¿a que no, Chezz?. Por cierto, os presento a Cheza Black, una muy buena amiga mía.- después de eso, la besó en la cabeza con notable lentitud y esfuerzo.- ellos son la pandilla.

La chica lo miró con extrañeza, y luego se dirigió a Lavi en un idioma distinto, a lo que el chico respondió. En el mismo momento en el que escuchó la corta conversación, Krowley dejó caer el tenedor y los miró con los ojos como platos. Kanda sonrió débilmente y continuó.

-Él es Krowley, de nombre completo Arystar Krowley III, creo. Es un exorcista de Rumanía.

-Encantada de conocerte, Arystar Krowley III.

-Llámame Krowley, por favor.- le estrechó la mano con evidente cuidado.- es mucho más sencillo.

-Claro, Krowley. Tú llámame Cheza.- le sonrió.- como habrás advertido, me encanta tu país.

-Sí, me percaté bastante bien. Lo lamento, pero yo no he tenido demasiadas ocasiones de conocer mi tierra, me pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo allí encerrado en un castillo acompañado de mi enamorada Akuma.

La chica se puso lívida, y Kanda continuó con las presentaciones.

-La siguiente es Miranda Lott, la chica que te curó.

-Encantada de conocerte y muchas gracias por todo.-le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amable en la cara.- Eres una sanadora maravillosa.-La otra muchacha murmuró algo y se giró, totalmente ruborizada.- ¿que has dicho?.

-Miranda tiene una timidez exacerbada, Chezz. Acaba de decir que tienes un pelo magnífico.

-¿Sí?. Para mi es solo un recordatorio de lo que pasó.

-¿De dónde eres?.

Kanda se giró hacia la chica.

-Empieza el interrogatorio, así que mejor voy por la cena.

-Como quieras, Yû. Soy oriunda de Irlanda.

-El que te lo preguntó se llama Allen Walker, moyashi para Yû-chan, último de los que no conoces y el que te metíó en la sede.

-Muchas gracias, Allen, y encantada.

-Fue un placer ayudarte. No se ven muchas mujeres exorcistas, tu eres la tercera que conozco. ¿Qué te hizo hacerte exorcista?.

-En realidad es normal que no muchas mujeres quieran ser exorcistas. Es un mundo muy duro, hay poca gente tan valiente. En realidad, yo lo soy por accidente, pues mi padre lo era. En realidad, su Inocencia se manifestó cuando ya estaba casado y con familia, y tuvo que abandonarnos.

-El padre de Cheza era amigo de la juventud de Tiedoll, el maestro del melenas.- Lavi señaló a Kanda, que ya volvía a la mesa.-en honor a esa amistad, se le permitió hacer algo impensable: acudir al lecho de muerte de su esposa.- miró a la muchacha.- ¿quieres que continúe, Chezz?.

-Ya no me duele. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Lavi.

-Creo que ahora ya puede continuar Yû-chan.- esperó a que el chico se acomodara en el banco.- ¿te importa contarles la historia de la primera vez que vistes a Cheza?.

-No, si a ella no le importa que lo cuente.- le puso un cuenco lleno hasta arriba de sopa delante.-no quiero que pares hasta que se le vea el fondo. Está caliente y es de la que te gusta.

-A sus órdenes, mi capitán.

-Así me gusta. Bien,- puso los codos sobre la mesa.- la primera vez que vi a Cheza fue cuando escoltamos al amigo de mi maestro a su antigua casa. Su esposa se estaba muriendo de pulmonía y él quería estar a su lado. Al llegar nos encontramos a la señora de la casa metida en una cama, y a su alrededor los que supusimos que eran sus hijos, dos niños y una chiquilla con el pelo más oscuro que he visto en toda mi vida. Como es lógico, dejamos a la familia a solas, con el aviso de que volveríamos a la mañana siguiente para saber cómo iban las cosas. Evidentemente, no fue la última visita que recibieron aquella noche.- hizo una profunda inspiración.-No sabemos realmente qué pasó, pero mi maestro continúa pensando que él perdió la chaveta por amar a su esposa tantísimo. La cuestión es que, cuando nos acercamos a la casa, escuchamos un grito. Y cuando derribamos la puerta lo que vimos fue un Akuma atacando, los cadáveres de dos niños y una chiquilla con el pelo totalmente blanco y una Inocencia desproporcionada en las manos haciéndole frente al monstruo. Cuando tomamos plena conciencia de lo que había pasado, nos dividimos. Tiedoll fue a acabar con el Akuma y yo fui el encargado de calmar a la chiquilla.- se remangó la manga derecha del abrigo con tranquilidad.- ¿veis esta cicatriz?. Fue ella la que la hizo.

-Yû, no quiero más.

-Aun no veo el fondo.

-Lavi, dile a Yû que no quiero más.

-Ya te oyó, princesa.

-En realidad, esa es la historia completa. Al principio nos costó que se replegara de nuevo, y cuando hicimos enterrar lo que quedaba de su familia nos la trajimos. A partir de entonces, fue desarrollando con soltura sus habilidades, hasta estar aquí.

-Me parece extraño que habléis de mi como si no estuviera delante.

-Bueno, Chezz. Al fin y al cabo era tu historia, la historia de cómo nos conocimos.

-Sí, lo que tú digas,- señaló el bol de sopa.- pero no pienso comer más.

-Vale, entonces vete a descansar.- le dio un beso en el pómulo que ella le ofreció.- yo iré dentro de un rato.

-Realmente, puedes hacer lo que desees, Kanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Dos malditas horas antes de que sus compañeros de mesa decidieron, uno a uno o por parejas, irse a dormir. Sin dejar de murmurar, Kanda se llevó la taza de café a los labios mientras miraba a su único acompañante.

-¿Estás seguro de que está lo suficientemente bien como para permanecer sola?.

-Seguro está el cielo y nadie que haya llegado volvió para exponer sus impresiones, pero estoy relativamente persuadido de ello.- lo miró intentando descubrir la verdad en su ojo visible por debajo del pelo negro.- ¿me explicarás a que viene todo esto?.

El otro muchacho sonrió.

-¿Me creerías si te lo contara?.

-Probablemente, no.

-Entonces no estorbaré tu sueño intentando que lo entiendas.

-Vaya, tú siendo considerado. Y yo que pensaba que prentendías fastidiarme.

-No creas, por ahora me haces más servicio tranquilo y descansado que malhumorado y jadeante.

El otro chico lo miró con ironía y luego, haciendo gala de un impulso poco frecuente en él, le sonrió.

-Claro, haciendo de niñera.

-En el fondo te encanta que te miren con envidia.

-No debes estar hablando en serio. Yo creo que quieren matarme.

-Yo también querría matarte.- lo miró.- Está guapa de narices.

-¿A mí me lo dices?. Cuando empezó a cambiar se te habría caído todo de las manos y no te habrías dado cuenta de ello ni aunque se te hubiera caido en el pie. Estaba rara, pero guapa. Te habría gustado.

-Ya, ya. No te preocupes por eso. Por cierto, ¿dónde se supone que vas a dormir?.

-La butaca es muy cómoda. Ya puse la manta encima para no molestarla.

-Te va a coger el frío.

-Cerré el ventanal de la galería.

-Aún así ten cuidado, está refrescando mucho.

-Dime, ¿por qué hablas como si fueras mi madre?.

-Porque estás cuidando algo tan valioso que si se estropea ni con toda tu vida podrás reparar el daño.

Sonriendo, Kanda agitó la taza con la mano.

-En este momento, mi vida no vale mucho más que éste brebaje. Ahora apura a darme las órdenes porque quiero irme afuera. Y para mantenerse con vida basta con que no me moleste demasiado.

Allen decidió que esa noche no podía dormir, y por eso decidió que era un buen momento para ir a dar una vuelta por el exterior. Se abrigó bien y salió sin hacer demasiado ruido. Por eso los escuchó cuchicheando, plenamente visibles gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Ella estaba sentada con los pies hacia fuera en el mármol que cerraba la amplia balconada de su habitación, y él de pie a pocos centímetros de ella, lo cual era imposible porque estaban a una altura considerable.

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba de pie sobre un mazo.

La luz de la luna hizo que el largo cabello suelto de ella reluciera como plata fundida. Iba completamente vestida de blanco y descalza, y parecía una criatura inhumana. Pero aquello no podía ser, era imposible.

Kanda había dejado bien claro que ella era alguien especial para él.

Ahora Lavi, con un gesto totalmente consciente, había cogido la mano de la muchacha y besaba el dorso, llevándosela luego a la cara.

La protesta de la chica se oyó con cristalina claridad, y Lavi terminó sonriendo.

Aun desde esa distancia, era evidente que se divertían mucho.

Entonces, la chica tuvo un sobresalto y lo miró directamente. Después murmuró algo, soltó con tranquilidad su mano de la presa de Lavi y serenamente permitió que él la agarrara por la cintura. Luego, el mazo comenzó a reducir su tamaño.

Al chico le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardaron en bajar y llegar a su lado. Cuando estuvieron a su nivel la chica le sonrió.

-Una gran noche para pasear, ¿verdad, Allen Walker, maldito por su padre Akuma, al que él mismo encadenó?.

Sufrió una pequeña conmoción.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?.

La muchacha lo cortó con un gesto.

-Creo que estás confundiéndote de pregunta, Allen Walker. Mírame bien y estoy segura de que lo entenderás.

El chico la miró a regañadientes. El pelo era el mismo, y también el porte. Pero cuando la miró a la cara se sobresaltó.

En lugar de la dulce mirada de ojos ambarinos, con lo que se encontró fue con dos ojos duros como el granito y negros como la muerte, sin pupila ni ninguna zona blanca. Sólo negros.

Inconscientemente, se echó hacia atrás. En ese momento, temió por su vida. Si embargo, la muchacha sonrió con tristeza y suspiró.

-No debes temerme, Allen Walker. En realidad, soy la misma muchacha que te presentaron hace un rato. No por hacer uso de ese maravilloso ojo eres otra persona, ¿verdad?.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo, al pentáculo que tenía sobre la ceja.

-¿Tú también cometiste ese error?.

La chica sonrió, y sus ojos parecieron normales por un instante.

-No, desde luego que no.- se tambaleó un momento, y cuando Lavi la cogió por el hombro se apoyó en él ligeramente.- éste es uno de los efectos secundarios de mi Inocencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Su Inocencia está muy influenciada por su estado anímico, Allen.- la miró preocupado.- algunas noches cambia, y casi ninguna duerme porque no puede. Pero me parece que ésta es una de las peores noches.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Lavi.- la chica cerró los ojos un momento.- ésta noche tenía que salir, pero pronto me iré a mi cuarto.

-Vale, pero procura aunque sea descansar el cuerpo.

-Cuando amanezca, te lo prometo.

Lo miró y le sonrió, pero el pelirrojo torció el gesto y colocó su mano pegada a la boca de la muchacha. Cuando la sacó, Allen dejó escapar un gemido. Estaba manchada de sangre.

-Por lo visto no estás del todo recuperada, ¿no crees?.

-Y este frío no le hace ningún bien.

Lavi y Allen se giraron. Por la puerta principal acababa de salir Kanda.

-Buenas noches, Yû. Por lo visto aquí nadie duerme.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los tres chicos que estaban hablando, rozó la cabeza de la chica con los dedos, en una singular caricia.

-Te va a coger el frío, me distes un susto de muerte al no estar donde se suponía que debías estar. Vuelve a la habitación.

-No podía estarme quieta en la cama.

-Para eso te dejé el libro allí, podrías haber comenzado a estudiar aquello.

-Ya sé hablarlo con fluidez, Yû. Fue una de las cosas en las que gasté las noches que no estuve aquí.

Allen se giró hacia Kanda, que parecía anonadado.

-¿De qué habláis?.

-Nada, que Cheza usa las noches para aprender cosas, lo ha hecho desde que inició el entrenemiento de su Inocencia.- Kanda le dirigió una mirada de reproche.- ¿Cuántos más nuevos, Cheza?.

Como única respuesta, la interpelada levantó tres dedos. Kanda maldijo.

-Creo que tú aprovechas las noches bastante bien.

-Se hace lo que se puede.- se puso manifiestamente blanca, y los tres hicieron ademán de cogerla, pero se mantuvo en pie. Al final sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Lavi. Kanda comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo sin razón aparente.- se hace lo que se puede, así que buenas noches. Yo ya llegué a mi límite por ahora.

Acto seguido, se desmayó. En un movimiento que hasta parecía estudiado, Lavi la cogió en volandas mientras Kanda la tapaba con el abrigo. Finalmente, le pasó el cuerpo al moreno.

- Hay que ver lo mal que se pone ésta estúpida en estas noches.

-Es muy divertida cuando está así. Ahora es casi mejor que la lleves a que descanse un poco.

-No necesito tus consejos. Sé bien como debo actuar.

Se giró y dejó a los dos chicos solos. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, Allen miró a Lavi.

-Perdona.

-¿Mande?.

-Por un momento creí lo que no era. Lo siento.

Lavi miró al chico y le sonrió.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Sé lo que crees que viste. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- lo miró con ojo crítico.- pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos todos a dormir, ¿no crees?.

El chico de pelo claro rió mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Lenalee miró por duodécima vez al chico que tenía delante, y luego le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión a Reever. Finalmente, puso cara de preocupación.

-Tienes unas ojeras horribles, Kanda. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?.

-Claro que me encuentro bien. Sólo que no dormí lo suficiente, nada más.

-Deberías descansar más.

Kanda la miró por encima del tazón del desayuno, y luego miró a Reever. Finalmente, dejó el cuenco en la mesa y cogió la servilleta.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos conmigo?. Debe ser que tengo aspecto de no saber cuidar de mi mismo, de un tiempo a esta parte.

-No es eso, Kanda.- Reever agitó la cabeza.- sólo es que tienes bastante mal aspecto esta mañana.

-Ya te dije que no había dormido.- en contra de su voluntad, hizo recuento de peripecias nocturnas.- primero me llamó su hermano. Después, cuando me metí en la habitación, descubrí que Cheza no estaba y salí a buscarla. Estaba con Lavi y con el cabeza de fregona, y se desmayó. Cuando la logré meter en la cama y por fin me quedé dormido, ella se despertó. Muy a pesar de que no hizo casi ruido para no despertarme, lo hizo igual. Estuvimos discutiendo hasta el amanecer, cuando al fin se le pasó un poco el subidón y pudo dormir un rato. Pero tuve la mala idea de acompañarla y resulta que tiene sueños movidos, por lo que a partir de la tercera vez de despertarla porque estaba gritando y empapada en sudor, renuncié a dormir.- suspiró y cogió el tazón de nuevo.- se durmió hace menos de media hora, por lo que aproveché para bajar a comer algo.

-Conclusión: no es que durmieras poco, es que no dormiste.

-Exacto. Así que voy a terminar de desayunar y voy a subir a meterme en cama un rato.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Sólo recuerda que no debes molestar a Cheza.

-Lenalee, si yo te contara lo testaruda que es, te sorprenderías. Y métete en tus asuntos.

Krory se acercó a la mesa justo cuando Kanda hacía ademán de levantarse.

-No fue mi intención escuchar la conversación que acabáis de mantener, pero me acaban de avisar de que Tiedoll acaba de llegar. Si quieres largarte, hazlo rápido.

El chico moreno lo miró con la boca abierta y sin comprender, pero finalmente sonrió. Se levantó y cogió el cuenco.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso. Mejor me voy, quiero descansar un rato antes de ir a ver a Hevlaska.

Sin decir nada más se marchó.

-Vaya,- Lenalee miró de nuevo su plato.- parece que la gente está hoy de un humor exuberante.

En cuanto oyó pasos por las escaleras, la muchacha cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y agitó la cabeza en un intento por encontrar un buen sitio donde esconderlo. Finalmente, decidió que la estantería era un lugar como otro cualquiera y lo enterró en el lugar que había dejado vacío al quitarlo.

Como una exhalación se quitó en abrigo y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Y nunca antes lo había hecho tan a tiempo, ya que acababa de cerrar los ojos y de empezar a fingir una respiración tranquila cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el que normalmente era el único ocupante de la habitación.

Procurando no alterar el gesto sintió como Kanda la observaba de cerca para comprobar que estaba realmente dormida, la arropaba con una manta extra y se iba de camino a la mecedora, con una manta bajo el brazo.

Unos pocos minutos después oyó el tipo de respiración tranquila que sólo una persona que recupera horas de sueño atrasadas puede tener.

Puesto que ahora le era totalmente imposible levantarse de la cama sin alertarlo, decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación y a su ocupante con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Observó el jarrón con las flores de loto. Ella sabía su significado, pero desde luego debían de ser pocas las personas que entenderían la presencia allí de semejante adorno, conociendo el temperamento brusco del propietario de la habitación.

Luego estaban las estanterías, cargadas de libros de consulta y de unos pocos de lectura. Obviamente, no había ningún aparato minímamente moderno, y en el armario sólo había un par de juegos del uniforme de exorcista, si no se contaba lo que le habían traído para ella. Eso, una cama, la mecedora y la mesa eran todo el mobiliario que había en la habitación, y las dos últimas cosas estaban normalmente en la galería, sólo se habían movido para que Kanda pudiera dormir tranquilo.

Desde luego, el aspecto desangelado de la habitación coincidía a la perfección con su dueño, que al parecer ahora estaba dormido. La chica miró al techo.

-Eres un maldito estúpido, Kanda. Cuando tienes que pensar en los demás piensas en tí mismo, y cuando tienes que pensar en tí mismo centras tus esfuerzos en ayudar a los demás. La gente así suele vivir poco.- lo escuchó respirar, divertida.- si, ahora duerme como un bendito.- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y sonrió al ver que la cabeza se le había caído hacia un lado y el pelo le cubría la cara.- mirándolo así hasta da pena despertarlo.

Sonriendo, volvió a mirar al techo. Por lo que Kanda le había comentado, si hoy se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte la llevaría a entregarle las dos Inocencias conseguidas a Hevlaska. Lo cual implicaría moverse por el recinto, lo que llevaría aparejado que tarde o temprano se toparía con Komui, y que si éste la veía bien le endilgaría una misión en menos que canta un gallo.

Eso hacía que sufriera escalofríos.

Pero, mirándolo por el lado bueno, Kanda podría librarla de la misión si atestiguaba que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, lo que casi seguro no haría. Bueno era él para permitir vagancias en los demás.

En ese momento el chico empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles, en algo que unos segundos despues la muchacha reconoció como japonés.

-Estupendo,- musitó.- ahora comienza a hablar en sueños, dame más razones para atormentarte.

En cuanto vio que el sueño pronto se le iba a ir de las manos, se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la mecedora.

Cuando le puso la mano en el brazo, comprendió por qué la gente no suele tener cerca una espada cuando se va a dormir.

Con un gemido, el chico abrió los ojos, extendió las manos y la empotró contra la pared más cercana. Lo siguiente que sintió la joven fue un filo aguzado rozando su garganta. Por instinto, levantó la barbilla.

-Hay que ver, vaya manera tienes de despertarte, Yû.- agitó los pies, que estaban a unos diez centímetros del suelo.- ¿Te importaría soltarme?. Me estás haciendo mucho daño.

Sin decir esta boca es mía, el interpelado la soltó poco a poco.

-Perdona.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- se masajeó el cuello con prudencia.- uf, esa cosa está muy afilada.

-Como tiene que ser.- la miró con sospecha.- ¿Qué hacías tú tan cerca de mí mientras estaba dormido?.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones.- se giró y comenzó a andar con las manos cogidas detras de la espalda.- pero hablabas en sueños.

Aun sin verlo, casi pudo sentir el estallido de calor en la cara del chico.

-¿Qué has dicho?.

-Que-hablas-en-sueños.

Lo repitió lento y separando las palabras, para que comprendiera todos sus matices.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Como toda respuesta, le repitió algunas frases que le había escuchado, y provocó otro sonrojo en Kanda. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Labi.

-Llama antes de entrar, imbécil.

Cheza tuvo la impresión de que Kanda ya había dicho eso por inercia y sin saber quién era el intruso.

-Ni que fuera a ver algo que no conozca, Yû.

-Vuélveme a llamar por mi nombre y no verás salir el sol mañana.

-Vale, vale. Haya paz. De todas maneras, no es una exclusiva que entre en tu habitación.- miró a la chica.- te doy diez minutos para ponerte algo normal por encima.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Kanda no te va a llevar a ver a Hevlaska. Voy a ir yo.

-Es mucho mejor que vaya él.- Kanda se fue hacia la mecedora.- estoy muy cansado.

-Piérdete, Kanda.- Cheza miró al aprendiz de Bookman.- ¿Qué me pongo?.

-Prueba con el uniforme. Está en el cuartito pequeño, te lo trajeron la tarde pasada mientras estabas inconsciente.

Los dos chicos vieron cómo la joven se metía en el vestidor que había en un extremo de la habitación.

-Kanda, tu no te pases con ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais ayer en el balcón?. Se supone que ella está enferma.

-Lo sé. Fue culpa mia.

-Por supuesto que fue culpa tuya.- el moreno hizo un gesto de fastidio.- aunque ella parece tonta.

El pelirrojo se puso rígido.

-Vuelve a repetir eso, y te juro que no podrás volver a decir nada nunca más.

-Cierra la boca, imbécil. Se supone que no deberías meterte en eso.

-Ya falta poco para que se arregle. Mientras tanto no se lo hagas pasar muy mal.

-Haré lo que crea más conveniente, no quiero que tú me des órdenes.

-Eres un tipo bastante extraño.

-Y tu un imbécil.

-Si te pasas de listo, adivina por dónde te meteré el mazo.

-¡Lavi!

-Menuda cagada.- el interpelado se giró esperando un sopapo que no llegó. Al menos, en ese momento.- estás muy guapa.

-Y tu bastante peor educado que antes.

-Es parte de mi encanto.

Kanda soltó un bufido.

-Dejad de hacer el tonto y marcháos de una vez. Cuanto antes os vayáis antes volverá la chica y tú estarás fuera de mi vista.

-Eres un borde del quince, Kanda. Te la quito un rato, ahora te la devuelvo.-El pelirrojo cogió de la cómoda las dos Inocencias y las envolvió en un paño limpio. Luego se las pasó a la muchacha.-ten, pequeña.

-Muchas gracias.

Bajo la mirada de Kanda salieron de la habitación, y la conversación versó en el tiempo y la recuperación de la chica mientras recorrían los pasillos más concurridos de la planta. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, la charla cambió de tercio radicalmente.

-¿Qué tal te trata Kanda?.

-Ni bien ni mal. Continúa borde y maleducado. No comprendo por qué estoy en su habitación.

-Porque la tuya se la dieron a otra persona.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

La verdad es que llamaban la atención allá por donde iban, y no se sabía muy a ciencia cierta si lo que en verdad destacaba era el color de pelo del muchacho o el vestido abierto por los flancos y posteriormente cerrado con cadenas de ella.

-De todas maneras, hoy por la noche puede ser que te den una. Debes darles tiempo, compréndelo.

-No hay nada que comprender, está muy bien todo como está.

-Claro.- Lavi soltó una carcajada morbosa.- está todo muy bien. Duermes en la habitación de un tío, no me jodas. Aparte, no te estás portando bien.

-Ese vocabulario. ¿A qué te refieres con el "no te estás portando bien"?.

-Que ayer por lo visto Kanda te dejó en el dormitorio y a ti te faltó tiempo para salir al balcón.

-Lo mismo digo, que tu estabas debajo de la galería casi antes de que yo saliera.

-Hacía una noche muy buena para pasear.

-Quizá hoy también la haga.

-Hoy puede ser que me vaya "a hurtadillas" a dar un paseo por otras habitaciones.

-Eso no es muy normal. Recuerda que sois monjes.

-¿Y qué con eso?.

-¿A ti te suena algo llamado "voto de castidad"?.

-¿Y a ti te suena algo relacionado con el "voto de obediencia"?.

-Touché.

-Sabía que te encantaría mi respuesta.

-Voy a terminar por golpearte.

-Eso después.- accionó el tirador de la puerta que tenían justo delante.- ahora, tienes cosas que hacer.

Komui levantó la cabeza de los papeles que, después de cuatro horas de discusión, Reever había logrado poner debajo de su nariz.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?.

-La pregunta es estúpida, Komui.

-Gracias por exponer tu opinión, Lavi.

La mirada del pelirrojo se giró hacia la muchacha, pero ella ya había encontrado algo en lo que distraerse. Hevlaska y ella parecían inmersas en una de las más agradables conversaciones del mundo.

-Dime, niña. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. Sabes que tu ayuda era muy necesaria aquí.

-Lo siento, Hevlaska. Necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para aprender cosas y visitar mi antiguo hogar, y todo eso. Ahora ya volví, con souvenirs para tí.- levantó las dos Inocencias mientras hacía una graciosa reverencia.- no sabía si traerte bombones o ésto, y los bombones se habrían estropeado.

-Es un regalo muy bien recibido, jovencita.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-De todas maneras, tu tiempo sabático lo usastes bien.- Komui la miró de reojo.- dime la verdad, ¿Tiedoll te chivaba las zonas?.

-Sólo cuando estaba aburrida.

-¿Cómo?.

-Por teléfono. A veces lo llamaba para decirle si estaba bien y todo eso. Ya sabes lo sentimental que se pone a veces. Entonces me lo decía. Sin embargo, llevábamos sin hablar unos cinco meses, así que procura que Kanda no se lo cargue.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

-Lo cual quiere decir que no tienes intención de hacer nada.

-No te preocupes por nada.- la forma en que Komui levantó el dedo pulgar hizo sospechar a Lavi que la muchacha había dado en el clavo. Y la mirada que les dirigió les puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Hasta qué punto estáis ociosos?.

-Hasta el punto de que no tengo nada que hacer desde hace una semana.

-¿Y ella está curada?.

-¿De qué va ésto, Komui?.

-Tengo una misión para vosotros si estáis lo suficientemente bien.

Una ligera mirada de la muchacha hizo que Lavi sonriera.

-Ella aún está un poco aturdida, Komui.

-Bueno, entonces nada. Tendré que pedírselo a otros exorcistas.- dio la vuelta a un papel y bajó la cabeza de nuevo.- podéis marcharos ya.

Cuando salieron del salón después de saludar, la chica miró a Lavi de forma interrogante.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que yo estaba enferma?. Sabes que ya estoy bien.

-A ti no te apetecía ir ahora a una misión, ¿verdad?.- esperó a que la muchacha negara con la cabeza.- a mí tampoco. Así estamos mejor los dos.-Vio cómo ella sonreía, y luego recordó la pequeña caja que llevaba en el bolsillo y que le llevaba pesando durante toda la mañana.- tengo una cosa para tí.

-¿Cómo?.

-Verás, según te acabo de escuchar, tenías que usar el teléfono para comunicarte con los demás. Eso tiene que terminarse.- le entregó la cajita sin mirarla a la aturdida carita.- ésto es algo que me encontré un día en la Sección Científica. Nadie lo echó de menos, así que puedo disponer de él como quiera.- le empujó la caja en la mano mientras le sonreía, nervioso.- venga, ábrelo.

Observó cómo la joven desenvolvía con cuidado el paquete y dejaba al descubierto una pequeña bola blanca que en cuanto se vio libre desplegó un par de alitas bordeadas en azulón.

-Un gólem.- murmuró la chica cuando el recién despertado revoloteó hasta que se le acercó a la cara y la "olfateó".- me acabas de regalar un gólem.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Será de utilidad para tus misiones.- observó al gólem, que se acomodaba en la cabeza de la chica.- parece que os lleváis bien, me alegro. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?.

-Dikk.

-Es un buen nombre. Ahora, es mejor que te vayas con Kanda.- el pelirrojo se despidió con la mano.- luego nos vemos.

-Claro.

Llegó a la habitación y se apoyó con pesadez en la puerta. ¿A qué puñetas venía todo eso, el nerviosismo y la tontería?. Como si fuera tan raro que un amigo le regalara un gólem a algún ser querido. ¿Amigo?. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras mil pensamientos le recorrían la mente. Ningún "amigo" sería capaz de recordar con tanta nitidez y tras un año de ausencia la forma en que sus ojos relucían cada vez que sonreía, o la forma en que torcía la sonrisa cuando estaba cansada.

Tenía la cabeza echa un lío, pero más o menos sabía qué era lo que quería hacer. Por eso casi no se dio cuenta cuando salió a escape de la habitación.


End file.
